(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geological storage system of carbon dioxide and a method for geologically storing carbon dioxide.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a method for massively reducing greenhouse gasses to alleviate global warming, interest and demand for a carbon dioxide capture and storage (CCS) method have increased.
A technology for trapping and storing carbon dioxide refers to a technology for long-term storing and managing of carbon dioxide trapped from large-scale sources of carbon dioxide such as power plants and steel mills to correspond to demand for greenhouse gas reduction because of climate change and under the Kyoto Protocol, in coal seams, reservoirs such as petroleum and gas fields, a saline aquifer, and the like.
However, when the carbon dioxide is stored in the saline aquifer, it may not be easy to control the behavior of carbon dioxide due to a capillary phenomenon occurring in pores disposed in the saline aquifer.
In order to increase the storage of carbon dioxide by controlling the behavior of carbon dioxide, an acid gas may be injected to change interface properties of the carbon dioxide and brine, but such a method may not be economical and may cause environmental problems.
In addition, although there is a method of pouring brine of the saline aquifer into the saline aquifer as a gas-liquid mixed fluid by saturating the carbon dioxide into micro-bubbles, water pumps or other pumps may be needed to pump up brine, the scale of the system may become too large, and energy consumption for storage may become excessive.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.